


When You Assume...

by gluupor



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Exchange, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Fluff and Humor, Getting Back Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Post-Break Up, but not really, they were ON a BREAK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/pseuds/gluupor
Summary: Neil's fine, honestly. Sure, most of his friends are taking a semester abroad and he's all alone. Sure, his boyfriend is also gone and they're "on a break", but that'll work itself out as soon as Andrew gets home. Right? Right. They'll be fine.Or: fairly ridiculous miscommunication fluff that'sreallyhard to summarize in a way that doesn't sound angsty.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 71
Kudos: 943
Collections: AFTG Exchange Spring 2020





	When You Assume...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzzballsheltiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzballsheltiepants/gifts).



> This is my spring @aftgexchange gift for the lovely @fuzzballsheltiepants, who is a wonderful person and deserves all the things. I'm not sure I actually hit any of your prompts, but I hope you like it anyway! This is mostly silly miscommunication fluff and not as serious as the tags make it sound. Obviously it doesn't take place during current times.
> 
> Thank you to Anna who assured me this isn't terrible. If it is, you can safely blame her ;P

“Okay, that should do it,” said Laila, shutting her textbook with a snap. She did a double take when she caught sight of a smoothie in front of her. “How long has that been here?”

Neil gestured over to where Alvarez was sitting. “Ever since she joined us.”

He hadn’t known Laila and Alvarez that long, only since the beginning of the semester when Laila had seemingly noticed his sudden lack of friends and strong-armed her way into his life. It worked well; they shared several classes together and Neil had never had a study buddy before. She’d been the one who’d introduced him to Alvarez; however, that presented a tiny problem because Neil couldn’t remember if he’d ever been told her first name and it was far too late to ask. Maybe she was one of those people who only went by one name, like Madonna or Beyonce?

“Babe, when did you get here?” asked Laila, taking a sip of her drink through the striped straw.

That was another issue. Neil was unsure whether they were a couple or not. Laila had the unfortunate habit of calling everyone she knew ‘babe’.

“Thanks for noticing,” Alvarez replied, not looking up from her phone. She was either texting about a life and death situation or playing a mindless game; it was hard to tell with her.

Laila shrugged easily and turned her attention back to Neil. “What are you doing tonight?”

“No plans,” replied Neil, before realizing his tactical error. “I mean…”

“You mean you’re coming out with us,” supplied Laila.

“No,” said Neil.

“Come on,” cajoled Laila. “I’ve got someone I want you to meet.”

“Oh,” said Neil. “Well in that case, extra no.”

“Not like that,” said Laila dismissively. “I know you’re all hung up on your ex who dumped you and left the country.”

“He didn’t,” protested Neil. “It’s not like that. We’re on a break.”

“Uh huh,” said Laila, sounding unconvinced.

“We are,” said Neil mulishly. “Just until he gets back.”

It hadn’t been his idea, but Andrew had wanted to put their relationship on pause while he was away. He, like the majority of juniors at Palmetto, had taken a semester abroad. Neil had decided against it—he wasn’t interested in leaving the first stable place he’d ever lived—but almost all of his friends had taken advantage of the opportunity. When Andrew had expressed interest in going, Neil had encouraged him, despite the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He owed it to him; Andrew very rarely expressed any interest or desire in doing anything. Besides, he had the bad habit of metaphorically curling up like a pill bug if he felt vulnerable and Neil had wanted to avoid the weeks of sullen silences that would have resulted from Neil being anything other than supportive.

Of course, that was before Andrew had come up with the idea of being “on a break” while he was in Germany. Their relationship (or at least Andrew admitting that’s what it was) was still fairly new. They’d been circling each other for as long as they’d known each other, but it had taken them almost two years to get their shit together, as Neil had been worried about ruining their easy friendship and Andrew wasn’t the type to do anything other than casual, meaningless hookups. But last semester, they’d rented an apartment together and made it official—only for Andrew to leave the country.

So Andrew was gone and they had an unspoken agreement to pick things up where they left off when he returned.

“Whatever,” said Laila. “In any case, I know you’re not available. I wasn’t talking about that; I have a friend who has the worst roommate ever. Right, babe?”

“Awful,” agreed Alvarez. “He leaves food out.”

“That’s how you get ants,” shuddered Neil.

“Exactly,” said Alvarez, holding her hand out for a fist bump.

Neil made a fist and touched their knuckles together in bemusement.

“Anyway, he’s looking for a sublet until the end of the semester,” Laila resumed. “And I know you have an extra room right now…”

“It would be helpful for someone else to pay half the rent,” Neil said reluctantly. “But I don’t want a new roommate.”

“Oh, don’t whine,” chided Laila. “Besides, Jeremy’s great, isn’t he?” she continued, kicking Alvarez under the table.

“He’s certainly enthusiastic,” said Alvarez. Her tone clearly indicated that she wasn’t extolling a virtue.

Laila shot her a look. “He’s a stress baker,” she said. “Your place will be filled with baked goods.”

“He’s a hugger,” added Alvarez.

“But he also respects boundaries,” Laila interjected.

“He doesn’t know how to use air quotes properly,” retorted Alvarez.

“Are you on my side or not?” asked Laila in exasperation.

“I feel Neil should go into this prepared,” said Alvarez. She angled her head back towards Neil, still not looking up from her phone. “Jeremy calls everyone babe.”

“What’s wrong with that?” demanded Laila. “That’s perfectly normal.”

“Sure it is, babe.”

Neil watched their back and forth with amusement. “I suppose I can meet him,” he said.

“Great!” enthused Laila. “We’re going to Eden’s Twilight tonight.”

Neil groaned. “No, I hate places like that. Everyone keeps trying to pick me up.”

“Oh no, you’re so hot everyone wants you,” mocked Laila, making a loud slurping sound as she reached the end of her smoothie. She poked the straw around the bottom of her cup to chase after the dregs. “Just say you’re married.”

Neil raised an eyebrow. “Married?”

Laila nodded. “Yeah, I always say that when I’m anywhere with a lot of straight guys,” she said. “There’s no good gender-neutral word for boyfriend or girlfriend, and using one of those gives away more than I want. Plus, people our age are very uncomfortable with marriage.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, what do you think of when a twenty year old college student says they’re married?”

“Uh, they didn’t want to be compelled to testify against their spouse?” guessed Neil.

“What? No,” sputtered Laila. “God, you’re such a weirdo. I was going for religious. You know, the ‘no sex before marriage’ sorts? Anyway, every time I’ve said it, I get left alone. It’ll work; I promise.”

“Fine,” said Neil. “But I’m leaving early.”

“Wow, don’t get too excited,” deadpanned Alvarez.

“You’re going to have a good time despite your best efforts, just wait and see,” said Laila.

* * *

Annoyingly, it turned out Laila was right. Neil did end up enjoying his time with her and Alvarez and their friend Jeremy (who greeted Neil by sincerely saying, “It’s so “nice” to meet you!” complete with misused air quotes, so Alvarez had apparently not been lying about that). Jeremy seemed nice enough and by the end of the evening Neil agreed to sublet him Andrew’s empty room for the rest of the semester.

Although Neil still got approached every time it was his turn to get drinks from the bar, Laila’s marriage excuse worked better than he’d expected. His usual go-to response was _not interested_ , but that always led to _why not?_ Even recently when he’d said, _I have a boyfriend_ , had resulted in people responding, _but I’m better than him_. However, being married seemed to be a universal deterrent.

The only argument he got was from someone who asked him where his ring was. He made panicked eye contact with the bartender—Roland was an acquaintance, being one of Andrew’s past hookups who he’d remained on good terms with—and then wildly fabricated something about how his wedding was a spur-of-the-moment thing and they hadn’t gotten rings yet.

Which led to him searching for cheap wedding rings on Amazon after he got home from the club. There were more options than he was expecting, but he eventually found a titanium ring he liked the look of for seven dollars. The only snag was that he had no idea what his ring size was and before he could think it through he’d unlocked his phone and messaged Andrew to ask. Andrew knew all sorts of strange things about him, like his shoe size and medical history. If anyone randomly knew Neil’s ring size it would be him.

It didn’t occur to him until after he’d sent the message that he and Andrew weren’t exactly talking right then. They weren’t _not_ talking, but Neil was trying to respect Andrew’s wish for space and Andrew was just terrible at communication in general (as especially at communication that wasn’t in person). Honestly, Neil was convinced that part of Andrew’s decision to take a break was due to him not wanting to feel obligated to text or email regularly—of course, Neil was sure that the biggest driver behind his decision was his desire to hook up with hot German guys without cheating or feeling guilty.

Neil waited a couple minutes, but when no answer was forthcoming he tossed his phone aside and got ready for bed. He reminded himself that they were on a break, that it was early enough in Stuttgart that Andrew likely wasn’t even awake yet, and that Andrew probably didn’t know his ring size, anyway. Still, his earlier good mood dissipated like smoke and he spent a fair bit of time tossing and turning before finally drifting off to sleep.

In the morning, he found a reply from Andrew, sent less than half an hour after Neil’s initial message. He must have sent it when Neil was brushing his teeth; that was the only explanation for how he’d missed the notification. Or notifications, he supposed. The first message just said, _9_ , which he supposed was his ring size. The second message, sent four minutes later, said, _why?_

He decided it was too late to reply now, especially since he was running late to his planned lunch with his friend Jean. Plus, he didn’t particularly want to explain the whole marriage lie to Andrew; it made him sound pathetic.

The next few weeks were busy, what with Jeremy moving in and generally being a good-natured whirlwind who wanted to include Neil in everything he did. Neil had been on the receiving end of cheerful, unconditional friendship before—that reminded him, he had to email Matt back; he was also taking a semester abroad and Neil missed him—and it never ceased to confuse him. He’d met himself. He knew he wasn’t that interesting.

Andrew’s unanswered message completely left his thoughts until he received an invitation to a timed Zoom meeting. He assumed it was Andrew’s way of asking him to video chat. It was set for Saturday afternoon in his timezone, and Neil cleared his schedule, eager and excited to talk to Andrew and glad that Andrew was reaching out.

When their chat connected, Neil couldn’t say anything at first, too busy looking at Andrew for the first time in over a month. He looked tired; Neil wondered if he was sleeping well or if he’d had any bad days recently. He also wasn’t saying anything, seemingly taking in Neil’s appearance as well.

“Hey…” said Neil, feeling off balance and awkward. He’d never felt awkward around Andrew before.

Andrew nodded and swallowed heavily, but didn’t speak. To fill the silence, Neil started chatting about inconsequential things. He assumed Andrew had something he wanted to talk about, but he knew it’d be necessary to ease him into it. He talked about all the stuff he and Jeremy had been doing recently, and how Laila kept dragging him out to Eden’s. He wasn’t paying too much attention to what words were actually coming out of his mouth, too happy just to see Andrew’s face again.

He was in the middle of a story about a kitchen disaster that had struck him and Jeremy while they were cooking dinner last week when the front door of the apartment slammed open.

“Honey, I’m home!” called Jeremy.

Neil sighed; he’d made sure Jeremy was going to be out of the house during his chat with Andrew. “I thought you were playing frisbee?” he replied. “Sorry,” he added as an aside to Andrew.

“How many times do I have to tell you it’s called Ultimate?” complained Jeremy. “Anyway, it’s raining; don’t you look outside? What are you up to?”

“Talking to Andrew,” said Neil, gesturing at his open laptop.

“Oooh,” cooed Jeremy in interest, coming around behind Neil’s chair and draping himself across his shoulders. He smacked a kiss to Neil’s cheek. Neil blushed; he still wasn’t used to Jeremy’s open affection, but he didn’t mind it as much as he thought he would. “Who’s Andrew?”

Neil belatedly realized he’d never mentioned Andrew to Jeremy—their break made it both awkward and painful to talk about. “He’s my…” he panicked internally, trying to come up with a descriptor. He couldn’t very well call him his boyfriend and he wasn’t willing to use the word “ex” out loud. There wasn’t a word for boyfriend-who-I’m-currently-on-a-temporary-break-with. “He’s my roommate,” he concluded. “Or, well, Zoommate, now, I guess.”

“Oh, hey,” said Jeremy enthusiastically, leaning farther over Neil’s shoulder. “I guess I’m your replacement.”

Andrew’s face was still as stone.

Jeremy was not deterred. “I can’t believe you left this guy to his own devices,” he continued jovially. “Well, your loss is my gain. Neil is the best “roommate” ever.”

Neil swatted at him and his goofy air quotes.

“I’ll leave you guys to catch up,” said Jeremy. “I’ll pick up groceries. Want anything specific for dinner, babe?”

“Tacos?” suggested Neil.

“You got it,” said Jeremy, ruffling his hair. “Nice to meet you, man.” He waved goodbye to Andrew, and then was gone as suddenly as he’d appeared.

There was a pregnant silence in his wake. “I guess I didn’t tell you—” started Neil.

“I have to go,” cut in Andrew.

“Oh,” said Neil dejectedly. “Okay. We should—” But before he could suggest they talk again soon, Andrew’s video cut off and his screen was reflecting his own disappointed expression back at him.

* * *

Over the next week, Neil tried to get in touch with Andrew again, with no success. He wasn’t sure if his messages and emails weren’t going through, if Andrew had blocked him for some reason, or if he just wasn’t bothering to reply. After five failures, he took the hint and backed off.

That didn’t stop him from stalking Andrew’s social media. Of course, it wasn’t very fruitful because Andrew only had one social media account (Instagram) that had about ten total posts on it, all of them from before he left the country. He had three followers and followed two people himself, and Neil had been responsible for at least sixty percent of his posts. Still, Neil repeatedly clicked through the photos, stopping frequently on the one that showed their feet side by side dangling off their dorm roof in first year.

After a couple weeks, new pictures started showing up on Andrew’s page. They were mostly shots from around Stuttgart and sometimes his dinner. Neil wondered what or who had convinced him to share them.

Then a guy started showing up in the pictures with Andrew. He was buff, blond, and German if the tagged name of “Erik” was any indication. There was a picture of the two of them at a soccer game, and on a hike, and at numerous places in and around Stuttgart. Neil couldn’t help obsessively checking Andrew’s page for more pictures. He knew he was torturing himself, but it seemed like he’d lost Andrew and he needed to keep examining the proof to make himself believe it.

After a few weeks of that, he walked into his apartment to find a large banner hung across the living room, white with red lettering that read “INTERVENTION”. The presence of quotation marks indicated Jeremy had made it. He was there waiting for Neil, as were Laila and Alvarez. They’d also somehow managed to drag Jean into this, although Neil wasn’t convinced he knew exactly what was going on. He was wearing a pointy birthday hat and holding a party horn and looking bemused, as if he’d been happily going about his day and then found himself transported into an alternate dimension.

“This is an “intervention”, babe,” said Jeremy, cementing Neil’s belief that he’d made the banner.

“What’s going on?” Neil asked slowly, kicking off his shoes.

“You’re being pathetic,” said Alvarez.

“Extremely so,” added Jean.

“Wow, way to sugar coat it,” replied Neil. “Seriously, what’s this about?”

“You’re spending way too much time stalking your ex’s Instagram,” said Laila.

“Wait, Andrew’s his ex?” asked Jeremy. “I thought they were only Zoommates.”

“He’s not my ex,” argued Neil. “We’re on a break.”

Jeremy lit up. “Wait for it…”

“Spit it out,” groaned Alvarez.

“Oh my god, you guys are _Zoommates_ ,” said Jeremy, laughing.

“Calm yourself,” instructed Laila. “We’re here because you told me Neil ate a whole pint of ice cream by himself last night.”

“Yeah, so?” asked Neil. “I like ice cream.”

“You don’t,” corrected Jean. “Clearly something’s wrong.”

Neil sighed and went to get his laptop, opening it up to Andrew’s Instagram page (which, yes, given that it was the first page his browser suggested, _maybe_ he’d been visiting too much).

“He’s moved on,” he said forlornly.

The other four crowded around to get a look at the pictures.

“Uh, Neil…” said Laila. “There’s absolutely no indication they’re dating. They’re standing at least two feet apart in all these pictures. For all you know, this guy is just showing Andrew around, not sleeping with him.”

“That’s worse!” cried Neil.

“How is that worse?” asked Alvarez.

“Cause I don’t care if Andrew is blowing every guy in Germany, that doesn’t mean anything to him. But look!” Neil pointed to the picture of Andrew at the soccer game. No one seemed to see his point. “Sports! He willingly went to a sports event. And hiking! In the sun! He doesn’t do that. Well, he will if I ask him, but only then.”

“Honestly?” asked Laila. “You think him going to a soccer game is worse than him sleeping with other people?”

“Well obviously if he was sharing his bed or _getting_ blow jobs, it would bother me,” said Neil. “But only because he’d have to trust the other person enough to see him vulnerable.”

Jeremy patted him consolingly on the head. “I’m sorry, babe. I’m sure there’s a good explanation.”

“Yeah, it’s that he replaced me with a hot German boyfriend,” muttered Neil.

“You know I’m not one for optimism, but I think Jeremy might be right,” said Jean. “Unlike everyone else here, I know how sickeningly infatuated with each other the two of you are.”

“You know there’s a simple way to clear this up,” said Laila. “Such as, oh I don’t know, _talking to him about it_.”

“Oh, why haven’t I thought of that?” snarked Neil. “It’s almost as if he’s not answering any of my messages.”

There was a ringing silence.

“Any of them?” asked Laila. “For how long?”

“Almost a month,” admitted Neil.

Alvarez grimaced. “That’s not a great sign,” she said.

“Well, no,” allowed Jeremy. “But I’m sure he’s just busy!”

“Yeah, with his new boyfriend,” said Neil. “Look guys, thanks for trying. But I’d prefer to be miserable alone.”

“Okay,” said Laila gently. “But I’m still convinced it’s not what you think.”

“It doesn’t really matter, does it?” asked Neil. “Even if they’re not together, he clearly doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore.”

Jeremy wrapped him in a hug as the banner fluttered uselessly to the ground.

* * *

Neil was early to Eden’s Twilight to meet Laila, Jeremy, and Alvarez. For the entire week following the “intervention” they’d been whining at him to come out with them to get his mind off things and he’d finally given in. He slumped to the bar and propped his elbows on it, ignoring the ever-present stickiness.

“What can I get you?” asked Roland, coming over as soon as he caught sight of Neil.

“I want one of everything,” said Neil miserably.

“Ooookay, how about we start with a gin and soda?” said Roland, mixing up Neil’s usual. “What’s wrong?” he asked, setting the drink in front of him. “Married life not all it’s cracked up to be?”

Neil listlessly stirred his drink with the straw. “What do you mean?”

“Are you and your husband on the outs?”

“I’m not married,” said Neil slowly. “I just said that to get people to leave me alone.”

“That makes more sense,” laughed Roland. “I was really confused. I didn’t even know you and Andrew had broken up until I sent him a message to congratulate him.”

“We’re not broken up, we’re on a break,” replied Neil irritably. “Wait, you told Andrew I’m married?”

“Yeah, he was as surprised as I was. Although I guess that’s expected, since it’s not true.”

“Andrew thinks I’m married?” repeated Neil stupidly, trying to comprehend what Roland was saying. Because if Andrew thought Neil was married that meant… that meant he was doing his goddamn pillbug imitation and it was much easier for him to grumpily ignore Neil when he was on the other side of the Atlantic. “That fucker!” exclaimed Neil. “What an asshole!”

“Uh…” said Roland, taken aback by Neil’s sudden anger.

“I’m going to do… something,” said Neil standing from his stool. He didn’t know exactly _what_ he was going to do, but he was definitely going to do it.

“Drink first?” asked Roland.

Neil took his drink from the bar and threw it back. Then he steeled himself. He was going to fix this. And then punch Andrew in his uncommunicative face.

* * *

It was either twenty-four or seventy-two or maybe even eleventy-one hours later—as Neil was sure that his lack of sleep and last-minute flight across the ocean and time change had landed him in some liminal space where time did not exist—that Neil realized his whole plan was in vain. Even if he cleared things up with Andrew, that didn’t negate the fact that Andrew had already moved on. With _Erik_ , stupid, healthy, attractive, buff Erik. Still, he wasn’t about to turn back now that his stubbornness had carried him all the way here.

He pounded impatiently on Andrew’s apartment door, wondering briefly what he would do if Andrew wasn’t home or, worse, if Erik was in there with him.

“Open the door, Andrew!” he called. “I’ve been travelling for either ten or infinity hours and I’m not happy about it.”

The door cracked open and Andrew peered out, looking absurdly as if he’d been sucker punched. “Neil,” he said, faintly questioning. He made an abortive gesture as if to reach for him.

“Oh, so you still recognize me,” said Neil, shouldering past him. “You haven’t forgotten I exist?”

Andrew let Neil push his way inside and then closed the door behind him, turning and watching Neil like he was some kind of rare and dangerous creature.

“You think I’m married?” demanded Neil, making Andrew’s face shutter. “To someone who isn’t you? And you just gave up?” All of Neil’s righteous anger which had kept him moving since he’d spoken to Roland suddenly drained out of him, leaving him exhausted and sad. He collapsed onto the paisley couch that Andrew had clearly gotten secondhand. “Asshole. You couldn’t have just asked?”

Andrew was still watching him warily. “I tried. But, since I let you go, I didn’t think I had the right.” He took a step closer. “Besides, it was clear over Zoom.”

“Over…? You think I’m married to _Jeremy_?”

“He kissed you and called you babe.”

“He’s affectionate.”

“He said you were “roommates”.”

“We are roommates. He thinks air quotes are a way to emphasize what he’s saying.”

“You’re not married?” Andrew had reached the other end of the couch and was looking down at Neil with a strange expression.

“No,” said Neil shortly. “Which you’d _know_ if you’d _asked_.”

“I didn’t want you to tell me you were. I was… I think I made a mistake suggesting we take a break. I don’t—I want to be with you.”

“What about _Erik_?” said Neil spitefully.

Andrew blushed and avoided eye contact. Neil sat up with interest; Andrew generally didn’t express embarrassment or regret.

“That was Nicky’s idea.”

“Nicky… your cousin Nicky?” asked Neil. He knew that one of the reasons Andrew had chosen to come to Germany was because his cousin lived here.

“Erik’s his boyfriend,” admitted Andrew, sounding like the truth was being dragged out of him against his will. “He thought it would make you jealous.”

“I’m not sure how that’s a viable plan considering you thought I was married to someone else.”

Andrew shrugged and didn’t answer, still avoiding eye contact.

“Oh my god, you went to sports with him,” marvelled Neil.

“And Nicky,” said Andrew. “Who do you think took the pictures?”

“And hiking!” added Neil. “You totally owe me one sports and one outdoor event.”

“Sports take place outside,” muttered Andrew.

“No combining,” said Neil. “You owe me.”

“Fine,” said Andrew. Then his expression went shifty again. “Are we okay?” he asked.

“Only if you put effort into actually communicating from now on,” said Neil, yawning. “I need a nap.”

“Come on,” said Andrew, hoisting Neil off the couch and leading him to his bedroom. He watched, oddly fidgety, as Neil shucked off his shoes and jeans and climbed into the narrow bed. “Can I…?”

“Hurry up,” complained Neil.

Andrew climbed in beside him; the bed was only a twin, so they were inevitably pressed up against each other, but Andrew’s hands were hesitant to touch him, as if he was handling something fragile or precious.

“When do you have to go back?” he asked in an undertone.

“Tomorrow,” said Neil sleepily, burrowing into Andrew’s side. “At least I think it’s tomorrow. I don’t actually know what today is.”

“Where did you get the money for a last minute round trip?”

“I had to ask my uncle for a favour.”

“Your weird uncle who keeps inviting you to his themed costume parties?” asked Andrew, sounding slightly apprehensive.

“That’s the one,” said Neil. “So get ready for that; I promised we’d go to one.”

“I already have plans that day.”

“You don’t even know when it is.”

“I’m in Germany,” tried Andrew.

“It’s this summer, once you’re back,” said Neil.

“I don’t have a costume.”

“He said he’ll provide them. Apparently the theme is _Cats_. The musical, not the animal.”

“No.”

“Yes. So you can either be Mungojerry or Rumpleteazer.”

“No.”

“That’s what you get for ignoring me,” said Neil, settling down.

Andrew shook his head, but tightened his grip on Neil. Neil sighed happily.

“Missed you,” he mumbled.

There was a brush of lips on his forehead and he felt more than heard Andrew’s murmured, “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr [@gluupor](http://gluupor.tumblr.com).


End file.
